Barney's Musical Castle credits
Opening Titles * "Barney's Musical Castle" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Tim Clott, Sloan Coleman * Supervising Producer: Jeff Gittle * Video Director: Jim Rowley * Tour Director/Choreographer: Penny Wilson * Tour Production Director: Jake Berry * Writer: Evan Viola * Music Director: Joseph K. Phillips * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Designer: Ken Craig * Costume Designer: Lisa O. Albertson * Educational Specialist: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Barney's Costime - Carey Stinson, Antwaun Steele ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jennifer Gibel, Jill Nelson ** BJ's Voice - Patty Wirtz ** BJ's Costume - Kyle Nelson, Charles L. Shaw ** Jessica - Talia Davis ** Justin - Wesley Farnsworth ** Penny - Hayley Greenbauer ** Andy - Fernando Moguel ** Dance Captain/Swing - Cecil Fulfer ** King/Guard - Derrick J. Graves * Dancers: Jay Benson, DeWayne Hambrick, Camille Pritchett, David Voss * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Tour Production Manager: Harold Behrens * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Kurt Wagner * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Bruce Harmon, Al Hilliard, Bob Maraiast, Dick Mort, Marty Muzick, Van Smalley, Derrick Thomas * Video Technical Operations: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineers: Bink Williams, James Johnson, Roy Atake * Videotape Operator: John Eckert * Recording Engineer: Gary Cobb * Tour Sound Engineer: Niall Slevin * Audio Engineers: Stu Green, Mark Misch * Lighting Crew: Steven "Creech" Anderson, Jim Fitzpatrick * Lighting Programmer: Michael "Sparky" Anderson * Production Electrician: Dave Faberitta * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Utility Personnel: Brian Beseler, Tracey McIntosh, Keith Thorson, Pete Twardowski * Head Carpenter: Kevin "Mo" Hale * Carpenters: Heather Rogan, Bill "Sox" Shewmake, Flory Turner * Rigger: Scott Fremgen * Tour Stage Manager/Props: Frank Goodman * Props: Phil Shirey * Wardrobe Master: Lyle Huchton * Costume Manager: Shauni Mast * Costume Wranglers: Casey Stinson, Mimi Sullivan, Susan Valadez * Make-Up: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Music Coordinator: Jonathan E. Smith * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Offline Editor: Vickie Sterling * Online Editor: McKee Smith * Re-Recording Mixer: Gary French, C.A.S. * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Tour Production Coordinator: Lynn Corzine * Tour Business Manager: Gary Grosjean * Tour Production Office Manager: Dori Venza * Tour Prompters: Glenn Grabski, Frank Roach * Tour Public Relations Managers: Christine Finnegan, Michelle McCarel * Tour Marketing Manager: Alissa Lopez * Tour Secretary: Shirley Bradshaw * Tour Accounting Assistant: Marian Saldi * Tour Legal Services: Thomas R. Greenwood, E.S.Q. * Tour Production Coordinator: Lori Tierney * Assistant Production Coordinator: Karen Gatewood * Production Office Assistants: Carmen Arellano, Steve Gress, Corey Jones * Children's Education - On Location Education: Alan Simon, Jodi Green * Tutor: James Markowitz * Bus Drivers: Mike Carey, Jared Ingram, Shaggy Norman * Truck Drivers: Steve Rohlfs, George Draper * Merchandiser: Gary Gardener Special Thanks to Tait Towers * Michael Tait, James "Winky" Fairnorth Scenic Technologies * a division of Production Resource Group, LLC ** Brian Davis, David Cunningham Showman Fabricators, Inc. * John Prisco Polygram Merchandising, Inc. * Tom Bennett, Alan Rebhun, Stacey Huff Upstaging, Inc. * Brian Higgins, Greg Regan, Senators Coaches, Inc. · John Aiken Travel Tech, Inc. * Meg Joseph Lyrick Stuidos Production Services * Director: Randy Dalton * Production Services Manager: Kate Rafferty Keimig * Manager of Accounting: Debbie Cottle * Accounting Assistant: Carrie Rishel Joe Phillips Productions * Music Arrangements: Joseph Phillips, John Marsden * Dialogue/Sound Editor Brian McPherson * Music Production Coordinator: Stephanie Alderman * On-Site Audio Production: Tony Peugh Rosemont Theater * General Manager: Ron Stern * Building Operations Manager: Ken Lennstrom * Stage Hand: Steward Ray Yukich Trio Video * Dan Sadowski, Jack Suske, Mike Keesel SFX Entertainment * Executive Director · Chicago: Tim Orchard * Produced Director · Chicago: Chris Weathers DB Sound, L.P. * Harry Witz, Barry Dane Vari-Lite Production Services * Lighting Programmer: Wayne Boehning Program Production Services * Joe Vinci The Stokes Group * Ilram Choi, Devadas George, Amy Polk, Loren Soman * "Here in the Forest", "I'm the King" · Music and Lyrics by Phil Parker · © 1999 Shimbaree Music (ASCAP) * "I Love You" Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody · Tranditional ("This Old Man") · © 1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Barney and Star logo are trademarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. Barney, BJ and Barney and Star logo are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang ™" and "Barney & Friends ®" were originally developed by: Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker, and Dennis DeShazer * © 2001 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All Rights Reserved Category:Stage Shows Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Barney Home Video Category:Lyrick Studios Category:Barney and Friends